1. Field
The following description relates to an avatar facial expression representation technology that represents facial expressions of an avatar based on an image and voice data inputted from a user through a camera and a microphone.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various studies on the control of an avatar in a virtual space have been carried out. Recently there has been a development of a technology that represents various facial expressions by controlling facial movements of an avatar.
In an electronic communication system, a user's intention may be more efficiently conveyed by controlling facial expressions and movements of lips of an avatar, compared to controlling body movements. Therefore, a research on a technology to represent more natural and sophisticated avatar facial expressions has been conducted.